A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic plumbing fixtures, and, more particularly, to an automatic faucet assembly with mating housing and high endurance finish.
B. Description of the Related Art
Conventional automatic faucets consist of a single or two-piece spout housing that is mounted above a sink basin. Typical two-piece spout housings are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,516 to Wilson, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,746 to Humpert et al. The Wilson faucet comprises a spout body having a cover plate that is removable to provide access to electrical components and a sensor contained in the spout body. A power supply of the Wilson faucet supplies electrical power to the electrical components and the sensor, but is located under the sink basin. The Humpert et al. faucet comprises a core body and an outer sleeve mounting to the core body. The core body includes a removable motion detector and battery for powering the motion detector.
The spout bodies of these conventional automatic faucets, as well as other known plumbing fixtures, typically comprise chrome plating which is visually pleasing to the plumbing fixture user. Unfortunately, chrome plating does not stand up to today's strong chemical cleaners and soaps which eventually corrode the chrome plating, effectively destroying the plumbing fixture.